


Sweet Torture

by silktales



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Alpha Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Beta Jeon Jungkook, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Beta Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harems, Hospitalization, M/M, Male Slash, Mean BTS, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moresomes, Mother Hen Im Jaebum | JB, Multi, Neglected Park Jimin, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Park Jimin-centric, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Protective Jackson Wang, Shameless BTS, Shameless Big Bang, Shameless GOT7, Shameless Smut, Slut Park Jimin, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, You Have Been Warned, caring big bang, caring got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silktales/pseuds/silktales
Summary: Park Jimin always thought entering the Korean pop industry would be hell. He had seen the articles about bad companies nearly killing their idols, or idols performing with severe injuries. When he finally debuts years later, with a group called BTS, he is ready for a hard but memorable life. Unfortunately when he joins them, scent completely hidden from years of scent neutralising spray, he realises what hell truly is. Will Jimin stock through the hell that his life had become or find himself a haven from the sweet torture?





	1. Chapter 1

Park Jimin awoke in his room, his thick duvet keeping in all his heat and leaving the small male with sweat sticking his hair and clothes to him. He threw the too warm duvet off, slowly sitting up in his bed and stripping himself of his shirt.

“Jimin. Get your ass up.” He heard Taehyung grunt in his deep voice as he stood in the doorway on the other side of the room.

Jimin sighed, pushing his sweat slicked hair back off of his forehead as he scooted out of bed and stood. He was used to the way his bandmates acted, used to the emotionless grunts that they gave him when the cameras were off; and used to the sweet care they gave him when eyes were on them.

“Yeah yeah.” He mumbled back to the younger, grabbing his things and walking to the communal bathroom that was the complete opposite of his room, splashes of colour and a lived-in feel to the small room.

“Watch it.” Taehyung hissed from behind him as he walked. His steps faltered at the sound, his mind racing through what he could do if Taehyung decided that he would punish Jimin for ‘lack of respect’.

He rushed past a confused and still half asleep Jungkook, shutting himself into the bathroom and locking the door after him. Jimin couldn’t believe the life he had gotten himself into, even now years after meeting the others, he was still shocked.

With a sigh Jimin began to move around the bathroom, hands expertly lifting a towel to hang gingerly over the mirror as he waits for the water to heat up. He had begun avoiding his own reflection soon after debuting, refusing to see the way he had become from the lack of affection and care that he was shown. While compared to other male idols he was skinny it wasn’t anything that people worried about, he had made sure that he never allowed people to see anything worth worry.

“Come on, idiot! We have to go!” Jungkook snapped through the bathroom door, the anger in the youngest beta’s voice snapping Jimin from his thoughts.

Jimin cursed under his breath, rushing to strip and get into the shower, washing his body and hair as quickly as he could make his body move. He nearly always got distracted in the bathroom and was nearly always reminded by one of his bandmates that he had to rush.

After a few minutes Jimin found himself dressed in his usual clothing, hair styled messily and his lips a shiny and carnal red, opening the bathroom door only to come face to face with a practically rumbling Yoongi. The sight of the angry alpha in front of him sending Jimin back a step with a gasp, only seeming to anger the alpha more.

“Took you long enough.” Yoongi hissed, his jaw tight as he reached out and yanked Jimin to his chest.

Jimin instinctively wrapped his arms around the older male, his body tensing nervously as he felt the harsh scratch of Yoongi’s nails through his shirt. He was used to this, the only affection from his members always came in the form of sex or sexual actions. He stayed as still as he could as Yoongi created a hickey on his neck, right where a pack bite would go, completely oblivious to how Jimin was tensed and afraid in his arms.

“Better cover that up.” Yoongi mumbled as he pulled back, seemingly satisfied as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. “Oh, and hurry the fuck up.” He added over his shoulder before slamming the dorm door shut behind him.

Jimin silently grabbed the makeup from the bathroom bench and got to work, skilfully applying it to the hickey, though no matter what he did it was still faintly visible and would probably cause an uproar from the fans when they saw him at the fan meet they were going to.

After grabbing his jacket and phone from the bed Jimin walked out into the shared dorm living area, earning a few glares and multiple scoffs from his bandmates. He carefully sat down beside a practically radiating Seokjin, remaining silent as the other omega spoke animatedly about how excited he was to see the fans.

Jimin couldn’t help the scowl that appeared on his face at the sight in front of him, his inner omega instincts clawing at his insides and begging him to grab their attention, to make them look at him like they did Seokjin. He simply hated the small yet caring smiles that Namjoon and Yoongi gave Seokjin, the gigantic smiles that Taehyung and Hoseok shared as they watched a tired Jungkook lay his head onto the omega’s shoulder. Jimin would think back every so often, regretting his decision to hide his true sub-gender and scent from the world, but he knew he would never be able to fix it, his lack of a pack forcing him to act against his true nature.

“We should get going.” Yoongi stated suddenly, earning a whine from Jungkook and a laugh from his fellow alpha’s as he stood up.

“You’re so serious all the time.” Namjoon joked to his fellow alpha as the two of them began to walk to the door, the other members quick to follow and leaving Jimin behind to load their plates into the dishwasher.

Jimin carefully carried all the plates to the kitchen, dutifully putting the left overs in containers and the plates in the dishwasher, pausing only when his phone went off to signal that he had received a text.

 

To: Jimin  
From: Jackson  
We finished our schedule. You better come visit us soon mochi. xx

 

He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at the sight of the message from the GOT7 alpha, his inner omega preening at the x’s at the end. The two x’s may not mean much to others, even to the alpha who sent it, but to Jimin they were a sign of affection of which he was desperately deprived of.

A sudden scoff from behind him made Jimin jump, his heart racing as he spun around to see who had caught him on his phone. Seokjin stood, arms crossed and a disappointed frown on his lips as he leaned ever so gracefully against the wall, watching Jimin with hawk like eyes.

“You spend more time on your phone than doing your chores.” Seokjin commented, pushing off the wall and walking forward.

The omega made no aggressive moves towards Jimin, never had if Jimin thought about it hard enough, but never the less Jimin found himself flinching and stepping back away from him. Seokjin seemed to not notice Jimin’s actions, simply grabbing the plates and putting them into the dishwasher himself as he hummed a soft tune.

“Go put your shoes on and be ready.” Seokjin said, his voice basically dead of emotion as he carefully worked.

Jimin nodded silently and rushed from the room, his hands moving without his knowledge and tugging the already long sleeves of his sweater into the cute ‘sweater paws’ that his fans loved. He moved to where the others stood waiting and chatting, silently grabbing his own shoes and putting them on as the others spoke as if he didn’t exist.

Once Seokjin was back the others glanced at him, Namjoon going as far as to glare at him as he helped Seokjin into his warm winter jacket. The other seemed a little less mad, though the others also didn’t spare him a single glance as they began to shuffle out the door. Taehyung, the last of his bandmates turned back to him, nose scrunched as he narrowed his eyes at Jimin.

“You’re useless. Seokjin shouldn’t have to pity you, shouldn’t have to do things that are your fucking job.” The alpha hissed, his annoyance clear in his eyes before he turned on his heel and stalked from the dorms, leaving Jimin behind with tears gathering in his eyes.

Jimin hurriedly walked out the door, shakily trying to lock the door after him as tears blurred his vision and his body shivered. He had to hold it together, he knew better than to let himself act this way, to act like an omega. Jimin paused, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes, shoving down his emotions and the lump of sadness and depression lodged inside his throat.

As Jimin opened his eyes he nodded a bit, locking the door before taking off walking down the hall after his bandmates, soon catching up with them as they walked into the elevator. He slipped in with them, looking down at his feet when he accidentally nudged a grumpy looking Jungkook who turned to him with a glare hard enough to scare Satan himself.

He remained still as the elevator moved, silently waiting as his members spoke amongst themselves. Moving out of the way as the doors opened Jimin found himself being pulled into a friendly hug by Taehyung, making him confused for a moment before he caught sight of the fans at the windows who were waving and smiling. He instantly forced a smile onto his face, waving back at them as he leaned against Taehyung, playing his role of the happy go lucky omega of BTS. The fans seemed to eat up his performance, chanting his and Taehyung’s names out among screaming for the others’ attention.

“Walk faster.” Taehyung hissed into his ear, despite the happy if not flirty smile on his face.

Jimin nodded softly, allowing the alpha to tug him faster, quickly catching up with the other members as they got into their car. He jumped in after Jungkook, sitting in the back with their youngest member while Taehyung sat into the spot next to the door, his body groaning at the way he had to contort himself so that Jungkook could put his feet up.  
“Finally. Our last fan meet before we get to go on break!” Hoseok exclaimed from the front seat as he turned to smiling back at the other members.

 

Once they arrived home that night, after their last fan meet and a couple of hours of filming for a show, all the members split off to finally relax after months of hard work and long hours of practice and filming. Namjoon and Seokjin settled in on the couch, the alpha protectively cradling Seokjin in his lap as Jungkook sad next to them with his head on Namjoon’s shoulder and Seokjin’s feet in his lap. Yoongi walked off to his room, probably content with creating more mix tapes or sleeping until the next day, and Taehyung and Hoseok crept off to Hoseok’s room with matching grins and dark lustful eyes.

Jimin took this lack of interest from his bandmates and rushed to the room, packing a small duffel bag with clothes and his necessities before slipping out the front door soundlessly. He easily slid his way out the back door of the dorm building, climbing the hidden fire escapes and sweetly smiling at a paid driver who among two others was someone that the idols in the company went to when they wanted to go somewhere unnoticed.

“Hey Jaewoo-Hyung.” Jimin smiled cutely, waving a little as the tall and buff alpha gave him a sincere smile.

“Hey Jiminie. Visiting JYP are you?” Jaewoo joked lightly as he took Jimin’s duffel bag for him, carefully placing it in the backseat of the small car before opening the passenger door for Jimin himself to enter the vehicle.

“You know it.” Jimin replied, playfully winking at the older male and laughing softly as he watched Jaewoo shut his door, the alpha snickering the whole walk from the passenger side of the car to the drivers.

“You should save that charm for your fans.” Jaewoo said, his voice mockingly serious and Jimin’s inner omega nearly jumped in pride at the look of amusement shining in the alpha’s eyes as he began to drive, carefully moving into a side street and exiting nearly an entire block away from the dorms.

“Are you saying you’re not a fan?” Jimin asked, a playfully shocked look on his face as he gave a small mock gasp, his hand flying up to cover his heart, “Oh Hyung you hurt me.” He added with a cute innocent pout on his lips, barely holding back the smile that so desperately wanted to show.

“’Course I am.” Jaewoo laughed, shaking his head at Jimin as they both shared a laugh before shifting into a comfortable silence.

For the rest of the drive Jimin sat comfortably, finally relaxing into the happy atmosphere, so unlike the way it was back at the door with the others. He loved being driven by Jaewoo, the older alpha had found out about Jimin’s sub-gender back when he was still just a trainee at Cube Entertainment. He felt safe as the other drove expertly through the streets of Seoul, giving in to his omega instincts and curling up in the passenger seat simply breathing in the alpha’s calming scent and relaxing more and more, even going as far as to drop into omega/sub space during the car ride.

As they pulled up to the back of the JYP dorms Jimin turned to Jaewoo and grinned sleepily, earning a happy chuckle from the other male as he shook his head a bit, getting out of the car and walking around to open Jimin’s door and grab his bag.

“Get in there Jiminie. Those boys have probably missed you.” Jaewoo cheekily joked as he helped Jimin from the car and carefully handed him the duffel bag  
Jimin gave Jaewoo a pure happy smile before turning on his heel and taking off running into the dorms, his body radiating his excitement as he made his way up to the GOT7 dorms. Within minutes he found himself at the door, heart racing with an odd mixture of excitement, nervousness and worry, knocking a few times.

Mere seconds later the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Jackson Wang, the alpha’s face switching from tired to happiness quickly as he yanked Jimin into a tight hug.  
“Minnie!” Jackson exclaimed, his voice carrying through the dorm as he cradled the small omega in his large arms.

The thundering sound of feet met Jimin’s ears seconds later and he couldn’t help but tear up, the excitement of the others bringing a warmth over his body that he hadn’t felt since being with the group last. Bambam was the first to run over, slipping his long thin arms between Jimin and Jackson and nudging his way between them to hug Jimin himself.  
“Hyung! I missed you!” Bambam exclaimed as the others reached them, all pausing to let Jimin and Bambam hug for a moment longer.

Jimin loved that about GOT7, they always understood what he needed even without asking him. Like at this moment they knew that he needed the comfort of a fellow omega without even knowing that he himself was an omega. Usually when he visited the group he stayed curled into Jackson or Jaebum’s arms, on odd occasions even nuzzling himself into Yugyeom’s lap as they watched television all together.

“Come on~, we wanna cuddle him too.” Yugyeom groaned from where he stood beside Jackson, a pout on the youngest member’s lips earning a small coo from Jimin.  
He carefully moved out of Bambam’s arms and over to Yugyeom, hugging him with a playful grin before quickly moving to give each of the others a hug of their own and stopping once he was snugly cuddled up to Jaebum’s chest.

“Let’s watch Dory now!” Bambam grinned, grabbing Marks hand and tugging the other omega with him as the others slowly follow.

Jimin stayed cradled in Jaebum’s arms as they made their way into the living area, the alpha only letting him go for a moment to sit down before pulling him onto his lap and cuddling him gently. He smiled, leaning onto Jaebum’s chest, his head nestled under the singers chin as Jinyoung sat beside them and moved Jimin’s legs to his lap to gently rub at them.

“Everyone ready?” Jackson called a little too loudly for Jimin’s liking, earning himself grunts and small ‘yes’s from his band mates.

 

It was half way through the movie by the time they realised that most of them were either asleep already or falling asleep. With an over exaggerated groan Jackson got up and shut the television off, moving to wake everyone up and telling them to go sleep before scooping a half asleep Jimin up and into his arms. Jimin leaned into Jackson, a small hum leaving him as they all quietly walked into their packs bedroom, all quickly changing before slipping into the huge bed to sleep.

Jimin whined ever so softly as he was placed down, only quieting when he felt the soft warm press of Jackson’s lips to his temple. He relaxed again, now fully in his omega/sub space as he shut his eyes and stood in Jackson's arms, listening to the faint sound of someone grabbing a change of clothes for him.

He pulled away from Jackson as he was handed a shirt, reluctantly pulling away from the warmth of the alpha to walk into the bathroom, body so relaxed that he stumbled slightly. Jimin rushed once inside, yanking off his pants, socks and shirt in what could only be described as a child-like manner, shuffling back out in the large shirt that he was sure belonged to Jackson and his own teeny tiny form fitting underwear.

Jimin was greeted by Jackson’s soft warm chest as he exited the bathroom, a sigh dropping from the alpha’s lips as he pulled Jimin over to the bed. Jackson tugged him down gently, sliding him between himself and Bambam. He smiled softly as he was moved to lay on his side, happily letting Jackson pull his back against his chest, his hands resting on top of Jackson's where they’ve wrapped around him. Jimin then carefully tangles his lets with Bambam’s and Yugyeom’s, smiling at the two of them.

“Night everyone…” He mumbled, trailing off and finding himself met with a chorus of ‘goodnight’s and ‘sweet dreams’ as he yawned, drifting off with warmth even in the deepest depths of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin woke the next morning surrounded by silence, though the arms still laying so sweetly around him told him that Jackson was still there, he couldn’t help but pop one of his eyes open to see if the others were there too.

There directly in front of him lay Mark, the omega’s eyes shut as he peacefully slept with his hand reached out towards Jimin. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, his body becoming warm as he carefully slides from a snoring Jackson's arms in order to cuddle up to Mark.

“Oh, I see.” Jackson whispered behind him jokingly, making Jimin jump as he hadn’t noticed that the rapper had awoken.

“He’s got better cuddles than you puppy.” Jimin gently joked back, looking over his shoulder to playfully wink at Jackson. The rapper simply snorted and winked playfully before getting up and starting to move around to get dressed and head outside.

Jimin rolled his eyes softly and turned back to Mark, laying his head down onto the others pillow and shutting his eyes again.

 

*flashback/dream*

 

He remembered this, remembered the exact day he first met the rest of his members. They were all sitting in a practice room when he arrived, late as usual, and had immediately given him wide smiles and happy greetings. All but one at least.

As they all introduced themselves he could feel one of their eyes locked onto him, the glare burning into his head as he spoke softly to the others. Yoongi had always been that way, always given him burning glares from the moment he smelled the chemicals of the scent suppressant that Jimin was using.

“That’s Min Yoongi, hyung.” Jungkook had supplied once he had sat down next to the him. “He’s scary huh?” He had joked, earning a bright laugh from Jimin as he nodded in agreement.

“He really is huh?” Jimin had joked back only to jump when said elder came storming up to him, the tips of his ears red and fury darkening his eyes.

“What kind of person are you?” He hissed, the sheer anger in his voice enough to make Jimin shiver in fear. “Who hide’s their sub-gender like that.” He growled angrily.

 

*end dream/flashback*

 

Jimin woke with a gasp, eyes snapping open as he once again took in his surroundings. He looked around, the bed was still as empty as when he fell back asleep but now he was facing away from Mark with the older omega’s arm dropped over his waist in a spooning position.

“You okay?” Mark whispered into the back of his head, the elders voice husky from sleep.

“Yeah... I’m fine.” Jimin lied easily, slowly and carefully turning to face his friend. He hated lying to Mark, he knew how much the other cared for him but he wouldn’t allow him to worry about his nightmare.

Mark simply sighed in response, Jimin could see the disappointment in the faint lighting and shut his eyes again, refusing to think of disappointing the other.

A sudden bang from outside of the room made both of them jump and Jimin whined softly as Mark swiftly jumped away and out through the bedroom door. He heaved himself up and out of the bed with a small groan, a hand automatically lifting to rub at his eye sleepily.

He slowly shuffled to the door to the bedroom and peeked out, huffing softly as he sees Mark and Jaebum cleaning the kitchen floor and the others lounging in their own spots doing their own thing. Jimin yawned and moved to where Jackson sat, taking selfies and snickering softly at something, plopping himself easily on the other male’s lap.

Jackson seemed to instantly make room for him and shifted his phone to take pictures with Jimin. He whined softly, hiding his face into Jackson’s neck despite the laughter from   
the man himself and from Yugyeom who sat lazily next to Jackson.

“Shut up....” Jimin mumbled, playfully glaring around Jacksons neck at the young alpha.

“Okay, okay.” Yugyeom grinned back to him, tugging at Jimin’s leg a little bit at a time, slowly pulling him off of a distracted Jackson’s lap.

Jimin stayed still, letting the young alpha stealthy move him into his lap as Jackson tapped away rapidly at his phone. He looked up to Yugyeom once he was seated in the others lap and silently raised an eyebrow in question, only getting a small blush in return as the younger boy turned and began to watch whatever was playing on the tv. Jimin liked spending time with the youngest member, he seemed so much softer than the others yet still strong like Jackson and Jaebum.

“You could’ve asked to cuddle, you know?” Jimin mumbled as he let his head rest onto Yugyeom’s shoulder.

The alpha simply gave a gentle shrug of his shoulders, a heaved sigh leaving his lips as Bambam pranced happily in front of the tv to speak to Youngjae who was sprawled over the carpeted floor with his head resting on the small of a now sleeping Jinyoung’s back.

He spoke soft enough that Jimin and Yugyeom couldn’t here from where they sat and Yugyeom gave an annoyed huff at that, shaking his head softly as he laid his head onto Jimin’s.

“Jimin, can you come to the kitchen?” He heard and looked up to see a sheepish Jaebum standing in the doorway, his cheeks tinted a sweet pink as he gave Jimin a pleading look.

“Sure.” Jimin said softly, pecking Yugyeom’s cheek sweetly before standing and rushing to follow. “Did you guys burn something?” He joked playfully as he neared the kitchen.

“We aren’t that bad!” Mark whined from inside before a thud and a small groan could be heard.

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at the scene that he had walked in on. Mark was sitting on the floor in a puddle of what looked to be coffee with a tipped over carton to one side and a few also tipped over mugs. The older boy looked so flustered, seeming completely shocked at the situation he had now found himself in, as he looked up at them.

“Need a hand?” Jimin asked with a look of faked innocence on his face, earning himself a low chuckle from Jaebum and a pouty glare from Mark as he tried to get up only to slip and drop back to his butt.

Jaebum walked forward, gently tugging the other omega up from the tiles while trying his best not to step into the puddle himself. Jimin couldn’t help but admire their closeness, an alpha helping one of his omega’s, and wished he had that with his own bandmates.

He knew it was his own fault, that he shouldn’t have used scent blockers at such a young age or simply told the group that he was indeed an omega, but he had been afraid of their reactions to what he had done. Not even got7 knew what he was, although they didn’t really seem to care either way, and the same could be said about his online friend, Hunnie.

“Jiminie?” Jaebum’s voice seemed to pop up right next to his ear and Jimin jumped a little, looking up at the older male with wide shocked eyes.

He had been so caught up in his own depressing thoughts that he hadn’t even felt his hands in fists, his sharp uneven fingernails puncturing his skin and causing his palms to bleed.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum spoke softly, his voice resembling a tone you would use on a scared and injured little puppy.

“I’m fine.” Jimin spoke back, though while his own voice was strong and determined sounding anyone could hear the war of emotions going on inside of him.

“Jimin will help me change. Can you finish up here?” Mark asked, moving closer to Jimin, since he was now safe from the puddle and had even begun cleaning it up, and already manoeuvring the other out of the room.

Jimin let the other move him to the pack bedroom, letting himself be sat onto the bed as Mark rushed around the room to change and make himself look presentable.

“Why am I in here?” Jimin whispered slowly, ignoring the split-second glare he received as Mark walked into the bathroom to look for something.

“Cause I need to clean your hands and we need to talk.” Mark said, and while Jimin couldn’t see his face he could tell the omega was very angry with him.

He gave a small sigh as he sat on the bed, looking down at the little crescent shaped marks on his hands, and silently yelling at his own bandmates for making him like this.

 

**Flashback**

 

Jimin sat patiently in his seat, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He and his bandmates had just debuted and they were at their first ever fan meet, which meant even the alphas of the group were uneasy and nervous.

“It’ll be okay Jinnie. Don’t stress.” He heard Yoongi, who was currently sitting beside him, whisper to Seokjin who sat on the other side of him in a caring and soothing tone.

“What if they don’t like me?” Seokjin asked self-consciously, mirroring Jimin’s own inner worries to a tee.

“Of course, they’ll like you. They’re here for you, you know?” Yoongi soothed Seokjin, his hand on the omega’s back as he caringly rubbed at it to calm him down.

Jimin looked away with a small sigh, glancing out over the faces of the fans who had come to meet them. He desperately hoped that someone had come for him too, that these fans, the people who would decided whether they made it or not, would like him for who he is rather than hate him for his lack of scent.

 

**end flashback**

 

Jimin snapped back to reality when he felt a slight sting to his palm, his eyes blinking into focus to show Mark kneeling in front of him with his eyes locked onto Jimin’s palms. 

With a small pang of guilt Jimin realised that he had once again been to focused on his own thoughts, especially seeing the worry etched into the rapper’s face.

“You keep zoning out…” Mark mumbled as he cleaned the small wounds, hands gentle as a feather.

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, the words cutting through his mind. Jimin knew that his actions worried the boys, he had seen the worried looks he received since he got here. And he sure couldn’t miss the whispers he had heard about his weight; how thin he had become since he had debuted as a nicely built idol.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped from Jimin’s mouth too quick for him to stop them and he winced as Marks head shot up, his hands freezing on Jimin’s own as he shot him a dark angry glare.

“What have we told you about apologising unnecessarily?” Mark snapped, his eyes softening when he saw the most likely frightened look on Jimin’s face.

Jimin was frightened, he hated upsetting the members of the group, hated seeing the disappointment on their faces when he did something he had been told not to do.

“I’m-“ He started, cutting himself off as Mark narrowed his eyes momentarily at him, “I don’t mean to. Space out, I mean. It just sort of happens.” He explained in a soft and unsure voice.

“I know. It just worries us. That and all the other things you do and say and the way you look… It worries us Jiminie.” Mark said, voice softer than before as he went back to work on Jimin’s hands.

“I’m fine.” Jimin spoke softly, watching as Mark placed small circle band aids over the few tiny cuts on his hands.

Mark simply snorted softly, lifting Jimin’s hands to his lips and sweetly kissing over the top of each band aid. Jimin watched as Mark stood up, silently making his way back to the bathroom the put everything away. He looked back down to his hands as he waited for Mark, running his fingers gently over the covered wounds and giving a small sigh.

“Now, we need to talk.” Mark said, walking back into the room and kneeling in front of Jimin again.

He couldn’t help but notice how submissive of a move it was, Mark’s kneeling on the ground in front of him showed that Mark thought he was outranked despite knowing how much of a softie Jimin was. Jimin snorted in his mind at the thought of someone submitting to him, resenting his hidden scent.

“You need to open up to someone Jiminie. You holding this all in isn’t healthy.” Mark said, lips pursed and eyes stern looking as he gazed up at him.

“It’s nothing to worry about, hyung. I’m fine.” Jimin said, looking to the side to avoid meeting Mark’s gaze.

Mark was about to open his mouth when he heard the tell-tale sound of his phone going off from inside his pocket. He watched as Mark stood in a huff of annoyance and took the call, watching as Marks face dropped and he gave a small sigh.

“Right now?... Yes, but isn’t it a little late?... okay we’ll be there.” Mark spoke, pausing to listen to the person on the other end before hanging up.

Jimin saw the omega’s shoulders tensed, a clear sign for him that it had been their manager.

“Apparently we have an impromptu meeting. They want the whole rapping line to go.” Mark huffed in annoyance as he grabbed his own and the others jackets.

“So much for a break.” Jimin joked softly and he beamed on the inside when Mark gave a small laugh.

“Come on. You can stay with Yugyeom because I think Jaebum and Jinyoung are going to go get groceries.” Mark said and he grabbed Jimin’s hand, tugging him from the room.

Jimin walked with him down the hall, laughing as he threw the jackets at each member and shooed them off to go get ready. He sat down next to a half asleep Yugyeom, laying his head against the boy’s shoulder as he watched the others around him rushing to get the things they needed.

“What’re they doing?” Yugyeom whispered to him, causing the hairs on the back of Jimin’s neck to raise from the low pitch of the young alpha’s voice.

“They have a meeting.” Jimin whispered back lightly, unable to hold in the tiny giggle that left his lips when Yugyeom stood with a start and stared down at him with wide eyes.

“We have a meeting?” Yugyeom asked, instantly starting to look around for his own things.

“Only the rapping line. They probably came up with a new concept, or maybe they want to release a solo?” Jimin soothed the young alpha, smiling playfully as Yugyeom’s shoulders sagged.

“Yah, hyung, couldn’t you have started with that?” Yugyeom spoke in a playfully annoyed town as he ran a hand through his hair, stretching his long body as he was already standing.

Jimin shook his head with his own playful grin, not bothering to speak as he waved goodbye to the others. They all filed out the door, shutting it after them and leaving Jimin and Yugyeom together in silence.

“Well come on.” Yugyeom said, holding out a hand to Jimin with a bright smile.

“Huh?” Jimin asked softly, looking up and tilting his head in what could only be described as a puppy reaction.

“We’re gonna go to the movies.” Yugyeom said, tugging Jimin to stand before moving around the couch to search for jackets for them.

“M-movies? But what will we watch?” Jimin asked, following after Yugyeom as he pouted softly, completely hating that he had no idea what was going through the younger boy’s head.

“That new superhero movie that came out! I can’t remember the name but it looks good hyung! You’ll like it!” Yugyeom spoke animatedly, putting his own jacket on quickly.

Jimin could basically see the Yugyeom slip into what he liked to call alpha mode, watching as Yugyeom grabbed suitable shoes for Jimin and even slipping a warm Jacket onto Jimin’s shoulders for him.

“Okay…” Jimin mumbled, a soft small smile slipping onto his lips as he bent to tie his shoe laces.

Soon enough Yugyeom was tugging Jimin from the dorms, barely stopping long enough to lock the doors after them, before excitedly leading the way to start their trek to the cinema. Jimin kept close to Yugyeom the whole walk there, not only because the boy was warm but his scent soothed the worry that Jimin felt in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you sure we won’t get into trouble with your manager?” Jimin asked softly as they slowly walked through the sliding glass doors of the mall, nearing their destination.

He and Yugyeom walked in to the cinema moments later, the as usual slightly unclean carpet and smell of butter made Jimin lick his lips in anticipation as they walked.

“Yah, hyung… You worry too much.” Yugyeom teased as he tugged Jimin to the cash registers to pay for their tickets and buy their food.

Jimin simply rolled his eyes playfully in return, knowing himself that his worry was instinctual thanks to him being an omega, and let himself be distracted by the few people that were also waiting. Though they all seemed to be rebellious teens, probably having sneaked out behind their parents back to be here, or suspicious looking couples that he didn’t think were here to actually watch any of the movies but rather make out in the back of the theatre.

“Okay, let’s go!” Yugyeom spoke suddenly, making Jimin jump slightly before he looked up and realised that Yugyeom had bought them popcorn and drinks already.

“Yah, so loud…” Jimin playfully groaned as they started to make their way down the long hall, watching Yugyeom as he dutifully looked around for their theatre.

Yugyeom laughed at Jimin’s words, making the older boy feel more accomplished and sure of himself. He loved making Yugyeom happy like he did the rest of got7, but there was something about the younger boy that made Jimin want to make sure he never stayed unhappy.

“Ah! There it is!” Yugyeom burst out, pointing to the theatre sign and giving an over exaggerated sigh, “That took so long.” He groaned out playfully as he pulled Jimin inside with him.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Jimin laughed back, playfully shoving at Yugyeom’s arm as they moved to their seats.

Jimin didn’t fail to notice that they were right at the back, or that Yugyeom seemed oddly pleased with himself as he tugged him to sit down in the middle of the row. He momentarily suspected that Yugyeom had purposefully picked the seats but quickly shook the thoughts away, remember that the boy was too young to think in those ways and that he was nearly 100% certain that said boy was only into humans of the female variety.

Jimin’s thoughts were cut off as the opening trailers began, the few people in the cinema falling silent as they turned to their attention to the screen. He watched them too, glancing out of the corner of his eye every now and then to make sure that Yugyeom was still indeed beside him

Just as the lights dimmed and the movies opening credits began he heard a slight shuffling from beside him, though he didn’t bother looking over as he thought Yugyeom was just getting comfortable for the movie. Only when he went to put his arm onto the arm rest did he notice when the younger had done. There on the arm rest, ever so casually placed, was Yugyeom’s arm. His palm to the sky and fingers spread slightly as if inviting Jimin to hold his hand.

Jimin didn’t even think, not an ounce of uncertainty having the time to worm its way into his mind, before he placed his hand gingerly into Yugyeom’s and they began to watch the movie together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin woke the next morning surrounded by silence, though the arms still laying so sweetly around him told him that Jackson was still there, he couldn’t help but pop one of his eyes open to see if the others were there too.  
There directly in front of him lay Mark, the omega’s eyes shut as he peacefully slept with his hand reached out towards Jimin. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, his body becoming warm as he carefully slides from a snoring Jacksons arms in order to cuddle up to Mark.  
“Oh, I see.” Jackson whispered behind him jokingly, making Jimin jump as he hadn’t noticed that the rapper had awoken.  
“He’s got better cuddles than you puppy.” Jimin gently joked back, looking over his shoulder to playfully wink at Jackson. The rapper simply snorted and winked playfully before getting up and starting to move around to get dressed and head outside.  
Jimin rolled his eyes softly and turned back to Mark, laying his head down onto the others pillow and shutting his eyes again.

*flashback/dream*

He remembered this, remembered the exact day he first met the rest of his members. They were all sitting in a practice room when he arrived, late as usual, and had immediately given him wide smiles and happy greetings. All but one at least.  
As they all introduced themselves he could feel one of their eyes locked onto him, the glare burning into his head as he spoke softly to the others. Yoongi had always been that way, always given him burning glares from the moment he smelled the chemicals of the scent suppressant that Jimin was using.  
“That’s Min Yoongi, hyung.” Jungkook had supplied once he had sat down next to the him. “He’s scary huh?” He had joked, earning a bright laugh from Jimin as he nodded in agreement.  
“He really is huh?” Jimin had joked back only to jump when said elder came storming up to him, the tips of his ears red and fury darkening his eyes.  
“What kind of person are you?” He hissed, the sheer anger in his voice enough to make Jimin shiver in fear. “Who hide’s their sub-gender like that.” He growled angrily.

*end dream/flashback*

Jimin woke with a gasp, eyes snapping open as he once again took in his surroundings. He looked around, the bed was still as empty as when he fell back asleep but now he was facing away from Mark with the older omega’s arm dropped over his waist in a spooning position.  
“You okay?” Mark whispered into the back of his head, the elders voice husky from sleep.  
“Yeah... I’m fine.” Jimin lied easily, slowly and carefully turning to face his friend. He hated lying to Mark, he knew how much the other cared for him but he wouldn’t allow him to worry about his nightmare.  
Mark simply sighed in response, Jimin could see the disappointment in the faint lighting and shut his eyes again, refusing to think of disappointing the other.  
A sudden bang from outside of the room made both of them jump and Jimin whined softly as Mark swiftly jumped away and out through the bedroom door. He heaved himself up and out of the bed with a small groan, a hand automatically lifting to rub at his eye sleepily.  
He slowly shuffled to the door to the bedroom and peeked out, huffing softly as he sees Mark and Jaebum cleaning the kitchen floor and the others lounging in their own spots doing their own thing. Jimin yawned and moved to where Jackson sat, taking selfies and snickering softly at something, plopping himself easily on the other male’s lap.  
Jackson seemed to instantly make room for him and shifted his phone to take pictures with Jimin. He whined softly, hiding his face into Jackson’s neck despite the laughter from the man himself and from Yugyeom who sat lazily next to Jackson.  
“Shut up....” Jimin mumbled, playfully glaring around Jacksons neck at the young alpha.  
“Okay, okay.” Yugyeom grinned back to him, tugging at Jimin’s leg a little bit at a time, slowly pulling him off of a distracted Jackson’s lap.  
Jimin stayed still, letting the young alpha stealthy move him into his lap as Jackson tapped away rapidly at his phone. He looked up to Yugyeom once he was seated in the others lap and silently raised an eyebrow in question, only getting a small blush in return as the younger boy turned and began to watch whatever was playing on the tv. Jimin liked spending time with the youngest member, he seemed so much softer than the others yet still strong like Jackson and Jaebum.  
“You could’ve asked to cuddle, you know?” Jimin mumbled as he let his head rest onto Yugyeom’s shoulder.  
The alpha simply gave a gentle shrug of his shoulders, a heaved sigh leaving his lips as Bambam pranced happily in front of the tv to speak to Youngjae who was sprawled over the carpeted floor with his head resting on the small of a now sleeping Jinyoung’s back.  
He spoke soft enough that Jimin and Yugyeom couldn’t here from where they sat and Yugyeom gave an annoyed huff at that, shaking his head softly as he laid his head onto Jimin’s.  
“Jimin, can you come to the kitchen?” He heard and looked up to see a sheepish Jaebum standing in the doorway, his cheeks tinted a sweet pink as he gave Jimin a pleading look.  
“Sure.” Jimin said softly, pecking Yugyeom’s cheek sweetly before standing and rushing to follow. “Did you guys burn something?” He joked playfully as he neared the kitchen.  
“We aren’t that bad!” Mark whined from inside before a thud and a small groan could be heard.  
Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at the scene that he had walked in on. Mark was sitting on the floor in a puddle of what looked to be coffee with a tipped over carton to one side and a few also tipped over mugs. The older boy looked so flustered, seeming completely shocked at the situation he had now found himself in, as he looked up at them.  
“Need a hand?” Jimin asked with a look of faked innocence on his face, earning himself a low chuckle from Jaebum and a pouty glare from Mark as he tried to get up only to slip and drop back to his butt.  
Jaebum walked forward, gently tugging the other omega up from the tiles while trying his best not to step into the puddle himself. Jimin couldn’t help but admire their closeness, an alpha helping one of his omega’s, and wished he had that with his own bandmates.  
He knew it was his own fault, that he shouldn’t have used scent blockers at such a young age or simply told the group that he was indeed an omega, but he had been afraid of their reactions to what he had done. Not even got7 knew what he was, although they didn’t really seem to care either way, and the same could be said about his online friend, Hunnie.  
“Jiminie?” Jaebum’s voice seemed to pop up right next to his ear and Jimin jumped a little, looking up at the older male with wide shocked eyes.  
He had been so caught up in his own depressing thoughts that he hadn’t even felt his hands in fists, his sharp uneven fingernails puncturing his skin and causing his palms to bleed.  
“Are you okay?” Jaebum spoke softly, his voice resembling a tone you would use on a scared and injured little puppy.  
“I’m fine.” Jimin spoke back, though while his own voice was strong and determined sounding anyone could hear the war of emotions going on inside of him.  
“Jimin will help me change. Can you finish up here?” Mark asked, moving closer to Jimin, since he was now safe from the puddle and had even begun cleaning it up, and already manoeuvring the other out of the room.  
Jimin let the other move him to the pack bedroom, letting himself be sat onto the bed as Mark rushed around the room to change and make himself look presentable.  
“Why am I in here?” Jimin whispered slowly, ignoring the split-second glare he received as Mark walked into the bathroom to look for something.  
“Cause I need to clean your hands and we need to talk.” Mark said, and while Jimin couldn’t see his face he could tell the omega was very angry with him.  
He gave a small sigh as he sat on the bed, looking down at the little crescent shaped marks on his hands, and silently yelling at his own bandmates for making him like this.

**Flashback**

Jimin sat patiently in his seat, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He and his bandmates had just debuted and they were at their first ever fan meet, which meant even the alphas of the group were uneasy and nervous.  
“It’ll be okay Jinnie. Don’t stress.” He heard Yoongi, who was currently sitting beside him, whisper to Seokjin who sat on the other side of him in a caring and soothing tone.  
“What if they don’t like me?” Seokjin asked self-consciously, mirroring Jimin’s own inner worries to a tee.  
“Of course, they’ll like you. They’re here for you, you know?” Yoongi soothed Seokjin, his hand on the omega’s back as he caringly rubbed at it to calm him down.  
Jimin looked away with a small sigh, glancing out over the faces of the fans who had come to meet them. He desperately hoped that someone had come for him too, that these fans, the people who would decided whether they made it or not, would like him for who he is rather than hate him for his lack of scent.

**end flashback**

Jimin snapped back to reality when he felt a slight sting to his palm, his eyes blinking into focus to show Mark kneeling in front of him with his eyes locked onto Jimin’s palms. With a small pang of guilt Jimin realised that he had once again been to focused on his own thoughts, especially seeing the worry etched into the rapper’s face.  
“You keep zoning out…” Mark mumbled as he cleaned the small wounds, hands gentle as a feather.  
He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, the words cutting through his mind. Jimin knew that his actions worried the boys, he had seen the worried looks he received since he got here. And he sure couldn’t miss the whispers he had heard about his weight; how thin he had become since he had debuted as a nicely built idol.  
“I’m sorry.” The words slipped from Jimin’s mouth too quick for him to stop them and he winced as Marks head shot up, his hands freezing on Jimin’s own as he shot him a dark angry glare.  
“What have we told you about apologising unnecessarily?” Mark snapped, his eyes softening when he saw the most likely frightened look on Jimin’s face.  
Jimin was frightened, he hated upsetting the members of the group, hated seeing the disappointment on their faces when he did something he had been told not to do.  
“I’m-“ He started, cutting himself off as Mark narrowed his eyes momentarily at him, “I don’t mean to. Space out, I mean. It just sort of happens.” He explained in a soft and unsure voice.  
“I know. It just worries us. That and all the other things you do and say and the way you look… It worries us Jiminie.” Mark said, voice softer than before as he went back to work on Jimin’s hands.  
“I’m fine.” Jimin spoke softly, watching as Mark placed small circle band aids over the few tiny cuts on his hands.  
Mark simply snorted softly, lifting Jimin’s hands to his lips and sweetly kissing over the top of each band aid. Jimin watched as Mark stood up, silently making his way back to the bathroom the put everything away. He looked back down to his hands as he waited for Mark, running his fingers gently over the covered wounds and giving a small sigh.  
“Now, we need to talk.” Mark said, walking back into the room and kneeling in front of Jimin again.  
He couldn’t help but notice how submissive of a move it was, Mark’s kneeling on the ground in front of him showed that Mark thought he was outranked despite knowing how much of a softie Jimin was. Jimin snorted in his mind at the thought of someone submitting to him, resenting his hidden scent.  
“You need to open up to someone Jiminie. You holding this all in isn’t healthy.” Mark said, lips pursed and eyes stern looking as he gazed up at him.  
“It’s nothing to worry about, hyung. I’m fine.” Jimin said, looking to the side to avoid meeting Mark’s gaze.  
Mark was about to open his mouth when he heard the tell-tale sound of his phone going off from inside his pocket. He watched as Mark stood in a huff of annoyance and took the call, watching as Marks face dropped and he gave a small sigh.  
“Right now?... Yes, but isn’t it a little late?... okay we’ll be there.” Mark spoke, pausing to listen to the person on the other end before hanging up.  
Jimin saw the omega’s shoulders tensed, a clear sign for him that it had been their manager.  
“Apparently we have an impromptu meeting. They want the whole rapping line to go.” Mark huffed in annoyance as he grabbed his own and the others jackets.  
“So much for a break.” Jimin joked softly and he beamed on the inside when Mark gave a small laugh.  
“Come on. You can stay with Yugyeom because I think Jaebum and Jinyoung are going to go get groceries.” Mark said and he grabbed Jimin’s hand, tugging him from the room.  
Jimin walked with him down the hall, laughing as he threw the jackets at each member and shooed them off to go get ready. He sat down next to a half asleep Yugyeom, laying his head against the boy’s shoulder as he watched the others around him rushing to get the things they needed.  
“What’re they doing?” Yugyeom whispered to him, causing the hairs on the back of Jimin’s neck to raise from the low pitch of the young alpha’s voice.  
“They have a meeting.” Jimin whispered back lightly, unable to hold in the tiny giggle that left his lips when Yugyeom stood with a start and stared down at him with wide eyes.  
“We have a meeting?” Yugyeom asked, instantly starting to look around for his own things.  
“Only the rapping line. They probably came up with a new concept, or maybe they want to release a solo?” Jimin soothed the young alpha, smiling playfully as Yugyeom’s shoulders sagged.  
“Yah, hyung, couldn’t you have started with that?” Yugyeom spoke in a playfully annoyed town as he ran a hand through his hair, stretching his long body as he was already standing.  
Jimin shook his head with his own playful grin, not bothering to speak as he waved goodbye to the others. They all filed out the door, shutting it after them and leaving Jimin and Yugyeom together in silence.  
“Well come on.” Yugyeom said, holding out a hand to Jimin with a bright smile.  
“Huh?” Jimin asked softly, looking up and tilting his head in what could only be described as a puppy reaction.  
“We’re gonna go to the movies.” Yugyeom said, tugging Jimin to stand before moving around the couch to search for jackets for them.  
“M-movies? But what will we watch?” Jimin asked, following after Yugyeom as he pouted softly, completely hating that he had no idea what was going through the younger boy’s head.  
“That new superhero movie that came out! I can’t remember the name but it looks good hyung! You’ll like it!” Yugyeom spoke animatedly, putting his own jacket on quickly.  
Jimin could basically see the Yugyeom slip into what he liked to call alpha mode, watching as Yugyeom grabbed suitable shoes for Jimin and even slipping a warm Jacket onto Jimin’s shoulders for him.  
“Okay…” Jimin mumbled, a soft small smile slipping onto his lips as he bent to tie his shoe laces.  
Soon enough Yugyeom was tugging Jimin from the dorms, barely stopping long enough to lock the doors after them, before excitedly leading the way to start their trek to the cinema. Jimin kept close to Yugyeom the whole walk there, not only because the boy was warm but his scent soothed the worry that Jimin felt in the pit of his stomach.  
“Are you sure we won’t get into trouble with your manager?” Jimin asked softly as they slowly walked through the sliding glass doors of the mall, nearing their destination.  
He and Yugyeom walked in to the cinema moments later, the as usual slightly unclean carpet and smell of butter made Jimin lick his lips in anticipation as they walked.  
“Yah, hyung… You worry too much.” Yugyeom teased as he tugged Jimin to the cash registers to pay for their tickets and buy their food.  
Jimin simply rolled his eyes playfully in return, knowing himself that his worry was instinctual thanks to him being an omega, and let himself be distracted by the few people that were also waiting. Though they all seemed to be rebellious teens, probably having sneaked out behind their parents back to be here, or suspicious looking couples that he didn’t think were here to actually watch any of the movies but rather make out in the back of the theatre.  
“Okay, let’s go!” Yugyeom spoke suddenly, making Jimin jump slightly before he looked up and realised that Yugyeom had bought them popcorn and drinks already.  
“Yah, so loud…” Jimin playfully groaned as they started to make their way down the long hall, watching Yugyeom as he dutifully looked around for their theatre.  
Yugyeom laughed at Jimin’s words, making the older boy feel more accomplished and sure of himself. He loved making Yugyeom happy like he did the rest of got7, but there was something about the younger boy that made Jimin want to make sure he never stayed unhappy.  
“Ah! There it is!” Yugyeom burst out, pointing to the theatre sign and giving an over exaggerated sigh, “That took so long.” He groaned out playfully as he pulled Jimin inside with him.  
“Oh, you poor thing.” Jimin laughed back, playfully shoving at Yugyeom’s arm as they moved to their seats.  
Jimin didn’t fail to notice that they were right at the back, or that Yugyeom seemed oddly pleased with himself as he tugged him to sit down in the middle of the row. He momentarily suspected that Yugyeom had purposefully picked the seats but quickly shook the thoughts away, remember that the boy was too young to think in those ways and that he was nearly 100% certain that said boy was only into humans of the female variety.  
Jimin’s thoughts were cut off as the opening trailers began, the few people in the cinema falling silent as they turned to their attention to the screen. He watched them too, glancing out of the corner of his eye every now and then to make sure that Yugyeom was still indeed beside him  
Just as the lights dimmed and the movies opening credits began he heard a slight shuffling from beside him, though he didn’t bother looking over as he thought Yugyeom was just getting comfortable for the movie. Only when he went to put his arm onto the arm rest did he notice when the younger had done. There on the arm rest, ever so casually placed, was Yugyeom’s arm. His palm to the sky and fingers spread slightly as if inviting Jimin to hold his hand.  
Jimin didn’t even think, not an ounce of uncertainty having the time to worm its way into his mind, before he placed his hand gingerly into Yugyeom’s and they began to watch the movie together.


	4. A/N

I'm thinking of rewriting 'Sweet Torture' in a better way, more detail and less plot holes. I plan on going through the past more of not just Jimin but also the rest of bts and maybe even some of the other groups I will eventually be introducing. I need to know what you all think because re-writing all the chapters I have piled up will take time and since you all are why I thought of making this work better I am asking what you think I should do.  
I also am thinking of writing another story in the same universe but I haven't decided on who it will be about, I'm up for suggestions and have made a poll so that you all can help me decide everything!

https://forms.gle/r9tXY66cAcgrof5x6


	5. Chapter 4

Jimin woke the next morning huddled up in the corner of his room, shivering with tear tracks down his face and small dried cuts on his hips and thighs. His dazed mind took a moment to comprehend what had happened and he heaved a small sigh, silently berating himself for not getting into bed where he could be warm and comfortable.

He vaguely remembered staying up until the wee hours of the morning, his mind had been clear of all thoughts and he hadn’t begun to feel tired until he had decided to put down the small blade. The feeling of pure tiredness had taken him such by surprise that he had barely had time to curl up comfortably on the floor before his eyes had slid shut and he had fallen asleep, although a professional would call it passing out Jimin refused to believe it.

Jimin forced himself to get up, staying on his knees for a moment as a dizzy spell hit him and he had to catch himself on his side table so that he didn’t topple over. He gave a tiny scoff at his own bodies weakness before standing up and grabbing his towel from where it was neatly folded on his pristine black dresser.

“Stupid… I’ll need to eat soon.” Jimin grumbled under his breath to himself and took a small deep breath.

The sweet smell hanging over the entire room wasn’t clicking in his brain, he figured it was probably just the blood that was dried on his skin so he went to his window and opened it to air the room out. He failed to remember that he was supposed to have gone out the night before, to get his weekly injection from the local drug dealers. He usually kept his mind on that, always remembering that it was in a few days or the next day but this time after everything he had felt he just forgot it.

 When Jimin opened the door, he was hit with the cold of the house, the others having left in the early morning to spend the day bonding. He scoffed again and left his room door open, padding his way to the shared bathroom with a small smile on his lips as he had entered.

While he may hate his packmates for how they treated him he couldn’t help but take in their lingering scents with enthusiasm, the omega side of him practically bouncing off of the walls in his mind at the thought that he was in a way close to the pack.

Jimin had to shake the thoughts from his mind, knowing full well that if he let them linger that the thoughts would infect every inch of his mind like they once had. He would again question why he wasn’t enough for his pack, and blame himself for the way that they treated him. Jimin wouldn’t allow that, he already hated himself enough as it was and he certainly didn’t need his weaker omega side to but in and cause him to feel worse.

By the time Jimin brought himself back to reality he was exiting the shower, his body having run on autopilot as his mind had been at war with itself. He gave a small groan as he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist.

“May as well eat first…” He whispered to himself as he left the bathroom and made his way towards the kitchen.

He barely made it to the bench before another dizzy spell hit him and he cursed softly, grabbing onto the cold hard marble and leaning into it.

“What the hell…?” He whispered, carefully bending to lay his head against the cold stone benchtop.

He could feel himself beginning to sweat, his body temperature rising as he stayed where he was, desperately bent over the bench to try to lower his own temperature with the cold. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning as he stayed there, chasing the cold of the bench and trying to calm his rapidly heating body.

Then it clicked, the sweet smell that seemed to follow him and now this overwhelming heat enveloping him like fire.

“I’m going into heat… No…” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed himself off of the bench.

He tried to start stumbling his way towards his own room but fell forward into the hallway wall as two strong scents hit him, nearly knocking him onto his behind as it wafted into the house from the dorms front door.

“Y-Yoongi… Taehyung” Jimin stuttered out as he saw the older alpha’s turn the corner and stop, staring at him with dark lust filled eyes.

Neither alpha opened their mouths, both slowly stalking towards a now shivering and whimpering Jimin. He could barely recognise them through the haze his heat put over his mind, his body and his omega side rebelling against him as he fell to his knees in front of them. His mind seemed to instantaneously forget who they were, seeing them only as two alpha’s who could and would help him in his heat.

As the two reached him Yoongi dragged him up and pinned him to the wall, nuzzling his face into Jimin’s neck and letting out a low feral growl. Taehyung seemed to whine at the growl, moving closer to bury his own face into the other side of Jimin’s neck and moaning at Jimin’s scent.

“Omega.” Yoongi and Taehyung both chorused, their hands ripping Jimin’s towel from around his waist before their hands began roaming.

Jimin shut his eyes, tears slipping down his face as he tried to get control over his body. He hated this, feeling the two pressed against him as they peppered his body with kisses, suckles and bites. He mentally yelled for his body to move, to shove them both away and run to GOT7 but all it did was draw them close; one of his hands tangling into Yoongi’s hair and the other trying to yank Taehyung’s shirt off.

“Bed.” Yoongi hissed out as Taehyung groaned against Jimin’s jaw as he slowly kissed up it, probably aiming for Jimin’s lips.

Taehyung nodded and he scooped Jimin’s shivering form into his arms, leading the way to the packs shared bedroom and not so gently throwing Jimin onto the soft mattress. In an instant, the two alphas were back on top of Jimin, resuming their earlier movements as they pinned a whining and whimpering Jimin down to the bed.

Jimin wasn’t sure what happened next, a blanket of fog covering his mind as his heat intensified and he felt the soothing cold air on his skin. He vaguely felt something at his soaked entrance, his body reacting in what anyone would call pleasure as something particularly large entered him. He didn’t even know what he was doing, screaming so desperately in his mind for the alphas to stop and let him go but the words never left his lips. Instead all that left him were moans and groans and the names of the other two, something that he had never thought he would allow to happen.

He forced his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out what they were doing to him, hating how he seemed to react to them and their touches and movements. It worked, the world around him seemed to simply disappear and he was taken back to a happier time, sitting around with GOT7 as they watched some comedy movie.

The next time Jimin opened his eyes it was dark and he was already back in his own room, the sluggish movement of his body and his mind told him he had passed out. He frowned, moving to sit up in his bed and instantly regretting it as his body screamed in pain.

Jimin moaned softly at his own pain, looking down to his body as he frowned completely unsure why he was in so much pain. The mere sight of his own body knocked his breath away, the sheer amount of bruised, nail marks and bite marks on his once smooth skin too shocking for him to react any other way.

A sudden ring of his phone made Jimin jump, a small curse leaving his lips as he laid back tiredly against his bed and cuddled his blankets higher up to cover the pains in his body. He slowly reached for his phone where it sat on his side table charging, groaning softly at the pain the movement caused before answering the phone without bothering to look at who it was that had called him.

“Hello?” He asked softly, his throat aching annoyingly as he spoke.

“Jimin! Where the hell have you been?!” Jacksons low voice growled out, his anger seeming through the phone and pulling a low scared whimper from Jimin.

He heard others talking in the background but his mind was solely concentrated on Jackson, the alpha’s growl had been like a stab to his already weak and wounded heart.

“I-I’ve been here.” Jimin mumbled softly, his tone much more submissive then he’d ever like to admit or even hear leave his lips.

“Here?! Jimin, we’ve been trying to get a hold of you for two days! Ever since Namjoon took you from Yugyeom.” Jackson hissed, his anger obviously getting the better of him.

Jimin pulled the phone from his ear and looked away, tears welling into his eyes as he looked at his cute little alarm clock. It was nearly 7pm, he must have been sleeping since yesterday morning.

As what had happened to him finally sunk into Jimin’s mind the quiet sob that left him was in no way controllable, his body shaking as he desperately tried to hold his sadness in. The shock of what his two pack members had done and the pain that radiated through his whole body was nearly too much for him but Jimin forced himself to hold everything inside of him, to hide it and pretend it didn’t exist.

 “Jackson, stop. Something’s not right.” He heard Mark speak, biting at his lip to hold in any more sounds as he realised that he must be on speaker phone for the others to be able to hear his sob.

“M-my phone was just dead guys, everything’s fine.” Jimin forced out, his words not seeming nearly as believable as he wished they were but he hoped they would drop it, even if it was only until they saw him again face to face.

Jimin paused at that thought, realising that the chances of him seeing GOT7 again were low after what had happened with Yoongi and Taehyung and even if his packmates let him out he would have to wait until all the marks marring his body had healed and completely disappeared.

“Yeah right.” Jackson hissed and a faint thud was heard on the other end of the phone before a small groan followed.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Jaebum’s commanding voice hissed, the low rumble of his alpha voice nearly making another whine leave Jimin.

He felt weak like this, reacting in such a way to such small things from the alphas even though he heard those very same growls on a regular basis at the GOT7 dorms. But he couldn’t help it, the omega senses he had worked so hard to hide were flooding through him undeterred now.

“Thank you…” Jimin managed out, his soft voice showing a more submissive and careful tone than what he usually used.

“You sound tired… Go eat and sleep some more, we’ll be waiting whenever you feel better.” Marks soothing voice spoke over the phone and Jimin’s tensed body relaxed ever so slightly.

He mumbled a small goodbye to his dear friends before hanging up, allowing the phone to drop from his hands and down onto the messy bed sheets as he laid back to try to force sleep to take him once again. He didn’t want to be awake, to have the memories of what the two had done to him.

While he had become desensitised to the way he had been used before, a forced hand job or blowjob from Yoongi here and there, he had never had something like this happen before. Especially not involving someone as caring and happy-go-lucky as Taehyung, the alpha had been the same even before whatever Yoongi had done to them. Albeit Taehyung wasn’t nearly as happy when looking at Jimin he remained the same with the others who seemed to tense up whenever Jimin entered a room.

Jimin sighed softly and through his covers over his head, his body trying to turn into a tight little ball as he shut his eyes tightly. He silently wished-for sleep to take him, his hands making new bruises on his own skin before his body finally seemed to give in and give him the relief he looked for.

 

**YOONGI POV**

 

Yoongi sat elegantly on the couch, one arm securely wrapped around his sacred omega Jin and the other around a still timid and upset Taehyung. He couldn’t help but mentally scoff at the boy, while he loved Taehyung for being his own person and for his personality, Yoongi loathed how submissive the boy was for an alpha.

For Yoongi being an alpha was everything to him, having his own strong presence that at any moment would scare anyone away gave him confidence he had never had before first found out his rank. In his mind, there was only one way for an alpha to act and that was stone cold, it wasn’t right in his mind for alphas to be emotional creatures and he refused to let his pack become like that too.

He had taught them since they first became a group that they would follow the rules that his old pack had, that they would not forget the old ways like the rest of the world had.

Alphas had all the decision making, whether it be beta or omega everyone had to go through an alpha to get something and when it was important it would have to go through the main alpha of the pack. Beta’s were the in between, the ones who helped omegas when needed but spent more time learning with Alpha’s to act almost like servants. And Omega’s were at the bottom of the food chain, they were used for breeding and to care for children and not much else, the fact that Jin had gone out and become an idol away from his old alpha used to piss Yoongi off but he had come to realise that without Jin the pack would have fallen apart.

“We should order chicken!” Jungkook grinned from where he sat with Namjoon, earning small laughs from all of them, except Yoongi of course.

“Jin.” Yoongi mumbled the name, knowing that the omega would know exactly what he meant by it.

He watched satisfied as Jin jumped up with a happy wide smile and took off towards the kitchen, already knowing what the other pack members wanted, ordering the food for them. Yoongi looked back towards the tv show Hoseok had insisted that they watch and could barely hold in his sigh as Taehyung nuzzled into his chest, speaking softly.

“I- Should we feed him?” Taehyung whispered, obviously feeling bad about what they had done to Jimin but not wanting to anger his alpha either.

Yoongi was happy for that, he knew what it was like to have an alpha who refused to submit to him with Namjoon and if he had had two of them he would have blown up completely by now.

“No. He doesn’t deserve it.” Yoongi mumbled back, his voice stern and leaving absolutely no room for the other to argue.

Yoongi had a pure hatred towards Jimin, ever since he had smelled the younger boys scent, or lack of at that time. He had been taught by his parents of people who covered their ranks like that, he had learnt that they were the scum of the earth and usually loved to do despicable things. He had even had one of his father’s old pack members do that, earning herself a swift beating from his father and the order to leave immediately. He even remembered she had been turned away by her family who held the same feelings as his own father.

He couldn’t hold in his own scoff as he watched the television, ignoring the curious looks he received from his members. Yoongi had followed right in his father’s footsteps until the day he had been told he couldn’t follow his dreams to become a rapper, having been told that he would work with his father in the law firm.

The more he thought about his past and Jimin, the angrier he got. He hated that he got stuck with such a person, the only good side being that he had helped his members realise Jimin’s lack of worth before they had become too close to him.

**Flashback**

Yoongi was with his members in the living room, carefully explaining the way his old pack had been to them. He wanted them to follow the same rules he did, so that they could feel closer as a pack and so that they could work as one.

“Shouldn’t Jimin-hyung be here?” Jungkook whispered to Taehyung who sat beside him, completely unaware that everyone had heard him anyways.

“No.” Yoongi hissed at them both, giving them a stern glare as the two jumped and stared up at him, both instantly lowering their gaze and bowing their heads.

“Why not?” Namjoon asked, staring at Yoongi with slightly narrowed eyes, clearly not wanting to back down.

“Jimin is a disgrace to our kind. He lied about who he is, with no scent like that there’s no way he’s a good person. I’ve told you guys about people like that.” Yoongi spoke, his voice low and harsh as Jin gave a tiny whine and cuddled into his side to try to ease his anger.

“Jimin-hyung is like that girl in your old pack?” Jungkook asked, completely shocked at the new knowledge he had been given.

Yoongi could see their eyes changing, darkening at the thought of having once trusted Jimin. He couldn’t help the pride that burst through his veins at the sight, knowing that his pack wasn’t mindless like so many of the others he had seen.

He knew that a few of the packs around them had their eyes on Jimin, despite the older members of those packs probably knowing all about people like him. He had seen the looks some of the older idols, like the EXO group from their rival entertainment company at award shows. Yoongi couldn’t believe how dumb they were to look like that at such filth but had known for a fact that while Jimin was part of his pack those boys would stay away.

In his mind if the EXO pack tried to take Jimin what was to stop others from taking his precious Jin or even Namjoon, even though the other alpha pissed him off on a regular basis Yoongi didn’t want to lose his member.

**End Flashback**

Yoongi was brought from his thoughts as he felt Taehyung’s hand slightly graze a sensitive area on his ribcage and looked down to the boy, curious as to why he had done that. It seemed that while Yoongi had been stuck inside his head that Taehyung had begun to carefully map out his stomach, seeming to draw some imaginary thing with his fingers ever so light.

“I’m hungry~” Hoseok whined from the side and Yoongi looked over as Taehyung and Jungkook both laughed softly at the older male.

“Food’s on the way.” Jin said as he entered the living room again, easily slipping up to cuddle back up to Yoongi and grabbing Taehyung’s hand to hold gently.

Yoongi felt oddly content like this, with his pack members surrounding him, it was like he had always dreamed. He had his omega, he had his beta’s and he had his, albeit extremely annoying, alpha’s all at his side.

 

**JIMIN POV**

Jimin woke again as the doorbell of the dorm went off, sighing softly at the happy laughter that floated into his ears as he lay curled up in his bed. A wretched pain had grown in his stomach the past week since GOT7 had called him, stretching around to his lower back and seeming to envelope his torso entirely.

He knew he probably shouldn’t be in this much pain so long after what the two alphas had done but he couldn’t truly bring himself to get up and do anything about it, feeling instead that he should just suffer through the pain.

He blamed himself for what they had done, after all it was his fault that he was an omega and his fault that the hadn’t done what he had to, to keep his heat at bay and his scent hidden.

Jimin shook his head softly and slowly began to turn to face the other way, hoping the change in position would help his pain. He would eventually deal with it but for now he would lay in his nice warm bed and suffer through the pain he felt that he deserved.


End file.
